The Clinical Investigation Section of the NMOB is charged with maintaining vigorous clinical research activities and with sustaining educational programs for fellows, nurses, pharmacy, and other clinical staff. The Section assists in the management of all clinical investigations in the Medicine Branch, including the operations of the Fellowship Program, the Research Nurses, and the inpatient and outpatient infrastructure. In particular, Dr. Hamilton is involved in development of clinical trials of tumor vaccines, especially targeting PSA and CEA.